


Chemistry Is You Touching My Mind And Setting My Body On Fire

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katie/Phantom

The gentle brush of Phantom's mind against her own gained Katie's attention. Her eyes slid closed as the familiar brush sent tingles down her back, despite everything she couldn't control the shiver that escaped her. 

"Phantom.."

'Phantom...' 

The call came from her lips at the same time she felt the word brush her mind. It was almost an erotic tingle and she couldn't help but sigh, wishing she was brave enough to give in. 

'Please...' 

The responding word pushed for Katie to trust her and she smiles, her response a simple relaxation of her barriers, entrusting herself entirely to the bond.


	2. Darcey/Phantom

"Darcey..."

Phantom can't help the sigh that escapes her even as she brushes a hand over the woman's photo on the wall, hating the tears that spring to her eyes. 

'Darling woman...' 

'Phantom'

Darcey has responded to the bond, tugging slightly. 

'Phantom'

The tingles and sudden flood of need that washes over her makes her falter. 

'Later... bedtime' 

Phantom can't help the thought, even if it was almost a promise. Darcey rewards her with a flood of happiness. 

'Thank you' 

A pause comes and then Phantom makes her way into the hidden corridors, heading for home. 

'I love you Darling.'


	3. Erin/Phantom

"Erin..."

The call comes naturally, Phantom smiling even as she moves to greet the other woman, wrapping her tightly in her arms, both catching their breath as a wave of feeling flooded over them. 

'Think of me..' 

'Think of us' 

The thought comes back from Erin and Phantom smiles. 

'Oh Darling'

'We should go home... together'

'You don't mind that I still...'

'No. They need you as much as I do.'

The two converse in silence, ever since their minds had bonded with their souls they had been faced with this, a wave of longing. 

"You won't leave me will you?"

"No. I won't."

Phantom can't help but smile, stroking Erin's cheek gently. 

"I never could."


End file.
